La Orden De Lilitu
by Shaleen Diermissen
Summary: Y así lo hice, la vigile durante 5 años, aparentando siempre 20... ACTUALIZO SI TENGO MAS DE 5 REVIEWS POR CAPITULO! hay algunos errores con los nombres y eso. Despues voy a subir otra corregida ke se va a llamar La Orden De Lilitu 2 :


_**Shaleen una niña de pelo largo de color oscuro, ojos de un hermoso color, una mezcla de verde y celeste, alta y con postura digna de una bailarina. Estaba caminando tranquilamente con su grupo. Había salido a recorrer las calles de Córdoba.**_

_**Ella vivía en el orfanato llamado La Casa Del Niño.**_

_**Shaleen o Alen como le decían sus amigas, no observaba las calles de San Francisco si no que estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, lo único que ella quería era volver al orfanato, mejor dicho a su habitación, para leer y concentrarse en las historias de vampiros, magia y aventura.**_

_**Berenice caminaba mientras observaba al grupo de niños que estaban frente suyo, uña niña de once años le llamaba enormemente la atención. Le parecía familiar, pero era imposible, ella nunca olvidaría un rostro en su larga o mejor dicho eterna vida. Se puso a contemplarla mejor, se parecía mucho a ella de chica, pensó, cuando todavía era feliz, no pensaba que ahora era infeliz, pero si tenia la posibilidad de cambiar cosas de su pasado, no dudaría en hacerlo.**_

_**Alen tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, William le hacia cosquillas, Mercedes, la celadora, les llamaba: -.¡Niños!, vengan aquí, vamos a comprar alfajores, ¡William deja a Shaleen!**_

_**Instantáneamente William le dejo de hacer cosquillas, le dio un beso en el cachete y se fue con los demás niños mientras sus amigas se acercaban.**_

_**Shaleen… así que ese es su nombre, pensaba Berenice, no pasó más de dos minutos y ya se había encariñado, ella había notado que la niña era especial, y decidió que cuando llegara a su casa se lo contaría a sus padres, pero mientras tanto la observaría.**_

_**Haci pasó el día, y Berenice no hacía más que maravillarse y asombrarse por Alen. **_

_**Cuando llego a su casa fue a contarles a sus padres sobre aquella chica que tanto le sorprendió…**_

_**, no es bueno encariñarse con humanos-dijo su padre-. Tú lo sabes bien.**_

_** es especial, aparte esta familia necesita a alguien joven que nos ilumine, ¡desde ese día nadie es feliz!**_

_**Aquel día su mamá había ido a comprar comida, cuando salio del almacén ya era de noche. Camino rápidamente hasta su casa, pero en la esquina alguien la agarro desde atrás, dejo al descubierto su cuello y la mordió, por esos instantes su madre sufrió el peor dolor que un ser humano sea capaz de sentir, algo sacaba esa extraña y maldita criatura de ella, era su sangre… se sentía vacía y desconcertada, sus sentidos estaban multiplicados, escuchaba cada movimiento, hasta el de una minúscula cucaracha moviendo sus antenas, era capaz de sentir hasta el roce de las moléculas en su piel. Cuando aquella cosa, que no merecía ser llamado animal, por que era un insulto para estos últimos, se lleno, la dejo sola y tirada en medio de la calle, su madre fue hasta su casa sin saber que era lo que le había echo eso, cuando llego un aroma exquisito le llamo la atención, era el olor de la sangre, se tiro al cuello de su marido para morderlo y condenarlo a una vida eterna…**_

_**-.¡Beri!- llamó su madre, alejándola de aquel horroroso recuerdo.**_

_**-.¿Q-qué?- preguntó recuperándose.**_

_**ábamos diciendo con tu padre- me miro para asegurarse que le estaba prestando atención- que podrías vigilar a Shaleen, pero se te esta prohibido entrometerte en su vida, excepto que sea de vida o muerte- termino sonriendo.**_

_**Observó fijamente a sus padres, los dos sonreían, su madre tenia el pelo rubio y corte carre, sus ojos eran de un precioso verde claro, sus labios eran carnosos, su cara era larga y fina, cualquiera que la viera diría que era perfecta.**_

_**Su padre al contrario de su madre tenia el pelo oscuro, sus ojos eran de un color celeste que te hipnotizaban, a la ves que te hacían sonreír, en ese momento llevaba una sonrisa jovial.**_

_**- contesto ella- ¿no les importaría que me valla a mi habitación?**_

_** hay problema hija-contesto su padre.**_

_**En cuanto Shaleen llego al orfanato, se despidió de las celadoras y subió corriendo las escaleras hasta su cuarto, al llegar abrió la puerta y entro, ella compartía cuarto con una chica llamada Rebeca, su compañera era pelirroja con ojos oscuros y de baja estatura, la saludo rápidamente y fue hasta su mesita de luz, abrió el primer cajón y saco uno de sus libros, leyó el titulo y sonrío para sus adentros, el titulo era "Drácula" de Bram Stoker, su libro favorito.**_

_**Empezó a leer y adentrarse en la historia, se la sabia de memoria, pero cada ves que la leía parecía la primera, paso hojas y hojas, feliz de leer.**_

_**En la página sesenta y seis, empezó a bostezar, síntoma de sueño, cerró el libro y lo guardo, se lavo los dientes, se puso el piyama y se acostó, se durmió a los minutos siguientes.**_

_**Tuvo un sueño muy feo, soñaba que estaba en la vereda con las celadoras y sus amigos para disfrutar del día soleado, William estaba jugando al futbol, en un momento la pelota se les fue a la vereda de enfrente, se dio vuelta para ir a buscarla, la miro a ella y le tiro un beso, cruzó la vereda, agarró la pelota y empezó a caminar hacia sus amigos, en medio del camino se paro, miro hacia el costado con terror, paralizado del miedo no pudo hacer nada, un camión iba hacia el, parecía que todo se detenía en el tiempo, Shaleen, se miraba a ella misma gritar desesperada el nombre de su amigo, a la ves de que todos los niños detenían sus juegos para ver a William, las celadoras le gritaban a su amigo que corra, pero el no se podía mover del pánico, el camión tocaba la bocina sin frenar, su amigo le miro a los ojos despidiéndose, y el camión piso su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que la Shaleen del sueño y la verdadera se sentían desfallecer, sus almas sufrían, habían perdido a su mejor amigo, aquel al que le podían contar todo, con el que habían vivido tantos momentos felices, aquel que era como su hermano. La Shaleen del sueño susurro un lastimero te quiero como despedida a su amigo, sabiendo que estaba muerto.**_

_**Alen se despertó, agitada y llorando, sabiendo que ese sueño se iba a cumplir pero tenia miedo de contárselo a alguien y que la trataran de loca. Ella muchas veces soñaba lo que iba a pasar, era como un don, un maldito don. El único que lo sabia era William, pero ella no le iba a contar su muerte, ella quería que el sea hasta el ultimo segundo feliz.**_

_**Se volvió a dormir, deseando no tener más de esos sueños.**_

_**Se despertó con la luz del sol, sabiendo lo que iba a pasar, las celadoras las llamaron para que vallan a jugar en la vereda y lo que Alen temía, pasó, bajaron y se encontraron con lo chicos jugando al futbol, todo paso como en el sueño y Shaleen maldecía por dentro pasar por tal horripilante momento por segunda ves.**_

_**Berenice miraba por la ventana, era un día soleado y no podía salir a la calle, ya que al recibir los rayos solares sobre ella moriría, eso es lo malo de ser vampiro, pensaba.**_

_**Ese día no iba a poder observar a la niña que le había llamado la atención y por este hecho estaba frustrada.**_

_**Mañana será otro día, se repetía.**_

_**Aprovecho ese día para leer y deseo en todo momento poder salir, ella odiaba estar encerrada, pero el mundo parecía estar en su contra ya que cuando el sol se escondió y ella podría haber salido, su mamá la llamo para comer… ¿Qué comió hoy? Sangre RH positiva donada al hospital ¿Y qué era lo más fácil para un vampiro? Robar sangre al hospital.**_

_**Shaleen estaba destruida por dentro, por fuera no lo demostraba, no se sentía alguien para sufrir, a muchas personas le pasaban cosas peores que ella, no era quien para sufrir, el día después de la muerte de William, fue lluvioso, acompañando los sentimientos de Alen, a cada hora el clima empeoro, eran las 16:30 y a las 17:00 era el entierro de su amigo. Ella se vistió con un vestido negro y zapatos del mismo color, se puso un piloto blanco encima y salio con su con todas las chicas del orfanato en el micro que los iba a llevar al cementerio.**_

_**Cuando llego, vio un cajón, y supo que era el de su amigo, durante todo el entierro Shaleen no hablo ni se le escapo una sola lágrima, por dentro ella despedía a su amigo.**_

_**Berenice salio de su casa y fue al orfanato, escondida entre las sombras observo todo, siguió al micro en el camino y llego al cementerio, sufrió por Shaleen, sabiendo lo que le pasaba ya que a ella cuando se convirtió le paso lo mismo.**_

_**Fue a su casa rápidamente y les contó a sus padres lo que paso **_

_** niña-susurro tristemente su mamá-Síguela vigilando, no quiero que le pase nada.**_

_** con tu madre, nadie sabe lo que le deparara el futuro-agrego su padre.**_

_**Y así lo hizo, la vigilo durante cinco años en las sombras, aparentando siempre 20 años…**_

_**A Shaleen la habían llamado a la oficina de la ex-celadora, ahora directora, Mercedes, según le dijo la nueva celadora era muy importante, bajo las escaleras y camino hasta que llego a planta baja donde estaba la oficina.**_

_**-dijo Alen.**_

_**-contesto Mercedes, pensando que lo que iba hacer era la peor cosa del mundo-tengo que decirte algo, no me interrumpas hasta que termine, tu sabes que hay una edad, en la que los chicos del orfanato se tienen que ir, bueno… esa edad es a los 16 años y tu ya los cumpliste la semana pasada, no creas que lo íbamos a olvidar, solo que como entro una bebe de 5 meses y había que hacer muchos tramites, no te lo pudimos festejar. Tu ya estudiaste aquí y tienes echa la secundaria, así que solo tienes que elegir una profesión, estudiarla y ponerla en marcha, lamento mucho tenerte que decir esto, te tienes que ir del orfanato.**_

_**Yo se que encontraras un trabajo, confío en ti, no me decepciones-termino Mercedes tristemente.**_

_** yo no tengo a nadie, no tengo dinero, no tengo un lugar donde vivir ¡No me pueden echar!-dijo muy nerviosa, pensando que era una confusión, que era otra persona la que se tenia que ir no ella.**_

_** te estamos echando, esto es .**_

_**parte de la vida, Alen tranquilízate, tu sabes que siempre fuiste mi favorita, eres como mi hija, pero tienes que hacer tu propio camino. Yo te daré un poco de dinero, hasta que consigas trabajo- de las dos ella era la que más sufría, verla así le destruía el corazón.**_

_** bien, hoy hago las maletas y me voy.**_

_**La directora solo asintió con la cabeza.**_

_**Shaleen subió las escaleras, armo las maletas, se despidió de todos y salio a la calle preparándose para una nueva vid**_

_**a. Por más de todo el animo que le trate de poner no podía quitarle la tristeza al momento,**__** una pequeña lágrima se escapo y callo hasta el suelo con un sonido seco que solo ella escucho, está fue la primera de muchas otras.**_

_**C**_

_**uando pudo tranquilizarse empezó a caminar, busco un hotel, pero no fue eso lo que encontró si no una cafetería con un cartel que decía: SE BUSCA CAMARERA, perfecto, pensó, entro en el lugar y hablo con el dueño, el le dijo que si, que podía ser la camarera. **_

_**Saco el cartel y le pregunto**_

_**-. ¿Cuando puede empezar?**_

_** mismo si es posible- dijo Shaleen.**_

_**.Por supuesto- contesto el dueño, llamado Daniel- en 5 minutos hay cambio de turno, puedes empezar en ese momento si quieres.**_

_**, no hay problema.**_

_** a Rebeca que te enseñe las cosas que hay que hacer, es la que acaba de entrar.**_

_**-. OK.**_

_**Alen se dio vuelta para encontrarse con nada más nada menos a su ex-compañera de cuarto, que el año pasado había cumplido 16, las dos se abrazaron y Rebeca le comento todo lo que tenia que hacer.**_

_**A las 15:15 empezó el turno de las dos. Rebeca antes de empezar el turno le pregunto donde iba a vivir y ella le contesto que no sabia, entonces le dijo que podía vivir en su casa y Shaleen muy feliz acepto.**_

_**Berenice pensó que ese era un buen momento para entablar amistad con Alen, decidida entro en la cafetería y se sentó en una silla cercana a la ventana.**_

_**Shaleen atendió a una chica rubia con ojos verdes, alta, de no más de 20 años. **_

_**-.¿Que desea para tomar?- pregunto **_

_** me trates de usted que me siento vieja-Beri se rió-Me llamo Berenice y deseo un café-termino.**_

_** bien, enseguida se lo traigo.**_

_**Shaleen le trajo el café y se fue para conversar con Rebeca.**_

_**-.¿como se llama?-Pregunto Rebeca**_

_**… Berenice-contesto**_

_** nombre mas raro-**_

_** lo mismo –**_

_**-¿sera modelo? para mi si, por que tiene todas las cualidades de una-**_

_**-No se si es modelo y ¿Cuáles son las cualidades de una modelo según vos?**_

_**-No te lo voy a decir-dijo Rebeca cruzandose de brazos**_

_**-Dale**_

_**-No**_

_**-Si**_

_**-No**_

_**-Si**_

_**-mira a la modelo, parece que va a morirse de tanto que se rie-**_

_**-Si…**_

_**Berenice que escucho toda la conversación estaba llorando de la risa, Shaleen se acerco a ella.**_

_**-.¿Necesita algo?- pregunto**_

_**, gra-gracias-contesto recuperandose.**_

_**Alen camino lentamete hacia Rebeca quien la miraba expectativamente.**_

_**-Y… ¿es modelo?-preguntó**_

_**-¡No le pregunte eso!-**_

_**-Amargada**_

_**-No soy amargada**_

_**-si lo sos**_

_**-que no**_

_**-que si**_

_**-no**_

_**-si**_

_**-no**_

_**-si**_

_**-Hablemos de otra cosa, no quiero pelear.**_

_**-Perdedora- susurro Rebeca.**_

_**-¿Qué dijiste?, mas te vale que no sea lo que creo que es- dijo de forma amenazante.**_

_**-Yo no dije nada, ¿que podria decir yo sobre mi hermosa, perfecta y enojona amiga?- dijo inocetemente**_

_**-Esta bien, que lo acepte no quiere decir que te crea pero… mejor me callo.**_

_**-Parece que la modelo se termino el café.**_

_**-¡No es modelo!**_

_**-Ok, anda a atenderla.**_

_**Mientras las chicas discutian Berenice habia tirado el contenido de si tasa a la planta que tenia a su lado.**_

_**Al llegar Shaleen, Berenice le pidio que se sentaran a hablar y Berenice muy extrañada acepto.**_

_**-¿Qué es lo que mas te gusta?**_

_**-eh… ¿leer?-**_

_**-a mi no me lo preguntes- rio Beri**_

_**-jaja, leer-**_

_**-¿y de que te gusta leer?**_

_**-Vampiros**_

_**-ohhh**_

_**-¿tenes amigas?**_

_**-Si**_

_**-¿Cómo se llama?**_

_**-Rebeca, es la chica de alla-contesto señalandola**_

_**-¿Cómo te llamas?**_

_**-Shaleen**_

_**- que raro nombre**_

_**-pienso lo mismo, ¿Por qué tienes tanto interes en mi?**_

_**-soy curiosa-dijo Berenice encogiendo los hombros**_

_**-La curiosidad mato al gato.**_

_**-si, pero yo no soy un gato, hasta mañana, me tengo que ir, si no voy a llegar tarde- finalizo la conversación Beri**_

_**-Chau- dijo Alen**_

_**Asi pasaron las semanas y las dos chicas se hicieron cada ves mas amigas.**_

_**-¿La atiendes tu?-pregunto Rebeca señalando a una chica alta, el pelo de color violeta, ojos negros como el carbon, de no mas de 30 años.**_

_**-Bueno-contesto Shaleen**_

_**Alen camino hasta la mesa donde se encontraba el extraño personaje**_

_**-Que desea para tomar?- pregunto**_

_**-m… deseo un batido de frutas, mi nombre es Kendra-**_

_**-ok, enseguida se lo traigo**_

_**Beri habia estado mirando fijamente a la chica, Kendra miro a Berenice y sin que nadie se diera cuenta movió su mano formando un circulo.**_

_**Beri salio del local sin saber por que y cada ves que queria volver a proteger a Alen no podia entrar.**_

_**Kendra tiro su batido a la planta, imitando a Beri. Kendra trato de hacerse amiga de Shaleen, pero ella desconfiaba, haci que le pidio a Rebeca que la atendiera ella.**_

_**Berenice se rindio totalmente de tratar a entrar en el restaurante y decidio buscar a Berenice con los datos que habia reunido gracias a sus semanas de amistad.**_

_**Shaleen subio al piso que compartia con Rebeca, paso por alado de la chica que siempre iva al café, creia que su nombre era Berenice, cuando paso por su lado Bere la miro y se fue corriendo a habisar a sus padres.**_

_**Cuando llego alli se encontro a su novio, Nereo , uno de los lideres de la Orden de Lilitu . A su lado se encontraba Drake, uno de los soldados de la orden.**_

_**-.¿que hacen ellos aquí- pregunto muy preocupada.**_

_**-tranquila Laila-dijo su padre- Nereo ya nos explico todo, nos conto de su romance, el dejo la orden igual que Drake. Kendra y Gea estan mandando un ejercito de zombis a persigir a Shaleen para que forme parte de ellos-**_

_** les iba a decir ya se donde esta, tenemos que llegar antes que sea tarde, ¡tengo una idea!, Neo ¿como se pueden matar a los zombis?-**_

_**-Bere, esos zombis no son como los normales, o como los de las peliculas, estos son muy diferentes y mucho mas peligros. Tienen todo los poderes de un vampiro, pero no tiene las desventajas vampiricas, aparte con solo tocarte te transforman en uno de ellos, a la unica que no pueden transformar es a Shaleen, por que Kendra se los prohibió. Me parece que solo se los pueden matar con armas humanas.**_

_**-bueno… no perdemos nada con intentarlo, vamos por nuestras armas.**_

_**La familia, tenia armas humanas y sabia usarlas por que en momentos como ese y eran muy utiles.**_

_**Shaleen estaba con Rebeca, ella le habia dicho que la acompañara a comprar al almacen, Alen no se izo rogar y la acompaño.**_

_**Shaleen estaba un poco mas atrás que Rebeca quien al llegar a la puerta del almacen y ver por la ventana grito, y corrió hasta la esquina gritandole que la siguiera.**_

_**Las dos llegaron juntas a la ezquina y lo que vieron las dejo mas que espantadas, todo un ejersito de zombis, personas a las que le faltaban partes, la piel de esas cosas estaba del color de la cal y estaba toda rota como la tierra en sequia.**_

_**Ellas no sabian que hacer, se dieron vuelta y se dirigieron hacia el medio de la calle, Rebeca miro a vereda de enfrente donde habia una señora rubia entrando por la puerta de la casa, corrieron hacia ella y le pidieron ayuda.**_

_** por aquí-les dijo la señora.**_

_**ellas solo asintieron, las llevo hacia una puerta que habia al lado de la casa y les dijo que entraran, en ese preciso instante sono un telefono celular y ella atendio, ahora que Berenice la observava bien, vio que estaba vestida de un traje chanel, era un persona, de esas que solo les importaba el dinero.**_

_**-. Entre, apurece-dijo Shaleen.**_

_**la señora mientras hablaba se habia quedado de espaldas a Shaleen, cuando se dio vuelta ,vio que sus ojos estaban rojos y que toda su cara estaba llena de cicatrices, inmediatamente Alen cerro la puerta y vio a Rebeca que se habia quedado shokeada.**_

_**, llamando a Rebeca desde la tierra, Rebeca, Rebeca,¿me oyes desde marte?**_

_**-.¿que?**_

_**-.¡Si me ayudas! La rubia aunque no lo parece es muy fuerte-**_

_**-. eh… si, si, claro.**_

_**Luego de unos minutos que para las chicas fueron horas, dejaron de hacer fuerza contra la puerta. Shaleen observo por la cerradura el contorno de un zombi. Miro con miedo a Rebeca y se preparo para su inevitable muerte.**_

_**Berenice estaba caminando junto con Neo hacia donde vio a Shaleen, pero gracias a sus sentidos se dio cuenta que estaba en la casa frente al almacen. Cuando llego vio un monton de zombis rodiando la casa, les dio una mirada a su familia y todos empezaron a disparar hacia los seres de Kendra. Cuando vieron que mas o menos no quedaban muchos le dijo a Drake que fuera por Alen y su amiga, Nereo se ofrecio a ayudarlo con la amiga y fueron juntos.**_

_**Drake fue el que paso primero, tiro abajo la puerta, Shaleen penso que eran los zombis pero al ver a chico pelirrojo, de ojos grises, musculoso se retracto y penso que era un angel y sin darse cuenta susurro –es perfecto- y en lo que se puede decir Drake no estaba lejos de la perfección y el lo sabia muy bien.**_

_**Neo al escuchar lo que dijo Berenice río con ganas. Cuando se calmo dirigio su vista hacia Rebeca quien de vuelta estaba shockeada, Berenice siguió con la vista la mirada de Nereo y observo a Rebeca.**_

_**-¡Uy! siempre le pasa lo mismo, otra ves… va a ver un perro y se va a shockear.-Dijo Beri.**_

_**Neo y Drake miraban a Berenice mientras se reian. Alen camino hasta el lavabo, cargo agua en un vaso y le tiro el contenido en la cara a Rebeca. **_

_**-.¡¡¡Hey!!! no tenias por que hacer eso.**_

_** te pido una cosa no te vuelvas a shockear.**_

_**Ahora que todos observaban bien la "casa" se dieron cuenta que tenia telarañas, su piso era tierra, las paredes eran altas y de un color sangre, el techo parecia inalcansable y de el colgaba una gigante y hermosa araña, lo unico que habia en ese lugar ademas del lavabo era un jarron de apariencia antigua que de solo mirarlo te daba terror.**_

_** de aquí- dijo Drake.**_

_**- contestaron**_

_**Al salir de la casa se encontraron rodeados de zombis, y vieron a los Smosh luchar contra ellos, Drake cargo a Shaleen en su espalda y dando un salto, que solo un ser sobrenatural podía hacer, se subió a un árbol que había cerca, Nereo lo imito con Rebeca. **_

_**De repente el cielo se torno violeta, la luz del sol no ser podía apreciar, las nubes no estaban, lo único que podían ver del cielo era el violeta. Las chicas pensaban que se venia el Apocalipsis pero Drake y Neo que sabían lo que de verdad pasaba gritaron:**_

_**-.¡SUBAN!.**_

_**La familia de Berenice, esta ultima incluida, lo hicieron y al subir todos tuvieron una vista perfecta de todos los zombis mirando para arriba y como del cielo, salio una especie de rayo color violeta con partes amarillentas que paso sobre todos los zombis, haciéndolos desaparecer.**_

_** llamado de Gea-susurro Berenice- No pensaba que era tan poderoso.**_

_** es, lo es- dijo Nereo.**_

_**-.¿Que es lo que pasa?¿quien es Gea?¿que eran esos zombis?¿quienes son ustedes?¿que son?-bombardeo Shaleen**_

_** vas a saber- fue lo unico que contesto Beri.**_

_**Shaleen la miro de mala manera, luego se dio vuelta para **_

_**ver a una señora rubia de ojos verdes que la miraba fijamente, Shaleen sintio que algo dentro de ella despertaba, pero no le presto atención.**_

_**Aida la mama de Beri, miraba a Shaleen pensando que era esa persona que tento busco y amo todos estos años.**_

_** a un lugar donde podamos conversar mejor- dijo Drake**_

_**, tengo el lugar perfecto, siganme- dijo Nereo comenzando a caminar.**_

_**Caminaron un par de cuadras hasta llegar a una casa que de afuera parecia una mansion, pero en cuanto entraron se dieron cuenta que hay no podia vivir ni una cucaracha, se sentaron en el piso y empezo la ronda de preguntas…**_

_**-¿Quiénes son?-pregunto Rebeca**_

_** soy Drake Diermissen, el es Nereo Rosseau, la señora aquí presente es Aida Von Bertrab, madre de Berenice y esposa de Blas- dijo señalando a cada uno- ¿alguna pregunta mas?**_

_**-.¿Que son?- pregunto friamente Shaleen**_

_**-.¿Como que somos? Somos personas normales, seres humanos-dijo Nereo con un toque de nerviosismo.**_

_**-Puede que tenga cara de tarada, pero no lo soy. Ahora si, ¿Qué son?- Dijo Alen de la forma mas amenazante que pudo.**_

_**-Somo vampiros-Contesto Aida, sin poder pensar lo que iba a decir.**_

_**-Ven como no cuesta tanto decir que son- termino Shaleen con una sonrisa de superioridad.**_

_**-¿Cómo es que nos crees haci de facil?- pregunto Blas**_

_**-Primero de todo lo que hicieron hoy no es lo que cualquier persona puede hacer…**_

_**-Querras decir ayer, ya paso un dia- interrumpio Drake**_

_**-Bueno, ayer ¿feliz?-**_

_**-Si, muy feliz -**_

_**- y por que leo mucho de vampiros y los puedo reconocer- termino Shaleen hinchando el pecho de orgullo-**_

_**-¿Por qué tanto interés en Shaleen?- pregunto Rebeca sorprendiendo a todos**_

_**-¿Cómo?¿Por que dices eso?-pregunto Nereo**_

_**-Por que Berencie fue muy seguido al bar y siempre le intereso Shaleen, hasta que llego la chica rara…¿Cómo era que se llamaba?- le pregunto a Alen**_

_**-Kendra**_

_**-Bien, cuando llego Kendra no vimos mas a Berenice y ella trataba de hacerse amiga de Alen y le hablaba tratando que ella le dija cosas y muchas veces le pidio que la acompañara pero cuando yo iba ni siquiera me hablaba , ahora que lo explique… ¿Por qué tanto interes en Shaleen?**_

_**-Kendra y Gea son hermanas e hijas de Lilitu, una deidad que se alimentaba a base de sangre de niños, para decirlo de una forma simple, son hijas de una vampira muy importante. Lilitu murió a manos de un demonio, ustedes pensaran que todos lo demonios son seres malignos pero no, hay demonios buenos que son denominados Soinomed, uno de ellos la desterro a otro mundo por que ella mataba a los seres humanos por diversión y no siempre por alimento, yo soy hijo del hermano de Lilitu. Kendra y Gea crearon la llamada Orden de Lilitu donde ellas y yo por tener parentesco mandábamos, ahora estan formando un ejercito para derrotar a todos los Soinomed y a cualquiera que se le crucé en el camino. Yo nunca estuve de acuerdo con ellas, pero no me animaba a hacer nada hasta que conoci a Berenice. Gracias a ella me revele y Drake me acompaño en la decisión.**_

_**-.¿por que gracias a Berenice?- pregunto Shaleen muy interesada con la historia**_

_** y yo vivimos un romance al mas puro estilo Romeo y Julieta. Imaginate, nosotros dos nos amabamos, pero mi familia y yo no estabamos de acuerdo con lo que hacia la Orden y tampoco se puede decir que Kendra y Gea amaban a mi familia.-termino riendo**_

_**-¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con Shaleen?-pregunto Rebeca**_

_**-Kendra la quiere en su ejercito-contesto Drake.**_

_**-Pero… ¿por que?.**_

_**-¿No tenes alguna especie de don o algun poder sobrenatural?- pregunto Nereo**_

_**-Si-contesto muy bajito **_

_**-¿Cual?-volvio a preguntar Nereo**_

_**-Puedo saber lo que va a pasar mañana**_

_**-¿De que forma?**_

_**-Por los sueños**_

_**-¡Por Lilitu!-digo Drake**_

_**-No digas por Lilitu, no hay que admirarla-dijo Nereo**_

_**-Lo siento, tanto tiempo con la orden que algo se me tenia que pegar-contesto avergonzado.**_

_**-No importa… solo di por Dios o por mi mama o por otra cosa, pero no digas por Lilitu.**_

_**-que don mas extraño el de Shaleen- murmuro Aida**_

_**-si… pero por algo la quiere Kendra en su ejercito-contesto Nereo**_

_**-¿Qué poderes tienen ustedes?-pregunto Shaleen**_

_**-Nereo puede crear objetos, Berenice tiene telepatia, Blas puede crear distracciones, por ejemplo neblina, Aida controla el clima y yo puedo saber los planes de cualquier persona- conto Drake**_

_**-¿puedes contar mas sobre los Soinomed?-pregunto Rebeca **_

_**-si, la forma de los Soinomed son de niños de 4 a 6 años, de esta raza ya casi no hay ejemplares pero hay personas que parte de su sangre es de Soinomed y a los 17 años despiertan sus poderes demoniacos.**_


End file.
